


A Pentakill Christmas!

by Nico_Nico



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bard Secret Santa, Christmas Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Nico/pseuds/Nico_Nico
Summary: Bard-Secret-Santa Christmas Prompt: 3) Pentakill band having a nice heavy metal christmas (with ugly sweaters)





	A Pentakill Christmas!

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; 

Except for the remixes of Christmas music playing on the surround sound system, blasting loud enough that the members had to yell over the music just to hear each other. Shredded garlands decorated the doors, walls, and whatever else the members in charge of decorating decided to throw it on. That being Olaf and Yorick.

Kayle and Sona took over the cooking and baking all themselves, leaving Karthus and Mordekaiser in charge of the music. A group of musical misfits celebrating Christmas!

“Dashing through the snow! In one horse open sleigh! Over the hills we go! Laughing all the way!” Karthus’s  _ booming _ voice shook the whole house as he sang along to the music, head bobbing and pretending to hold a microphone as if he’s performing. While Mordekaiser only gave him a glance from beneath the helm, queueing up more of the songs so that they can have an endless playlist of it.

“SHUT YOUR YAPPER, OLD MAN!” Kayle had obviously heard him from the kitchen where she was now bringing out the trays of food. Everything she brought out seemed normal. From the classic lasagna, roasted ‘turkey,’ mashed potatoes, and anything else that mandated a Christmas feast. Hopefully this would be enough for Olaf who ate so damn much that their budget is always so low by the end of the month!

“EVERYONE COME TO DINNER!” Kayle yelled, annoyed.

“DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR SWEATERS ON?! SONA SAID IT’S A REQUIREMENT TO EAT OR ELSE YOU’RE STARVING.”

Of course! Nothing could complete Christmas better than sweaters! Of the ugly variety, that is.

Some enjoyed the sweater more than others. Olaf raved about how it’s ugly enough that he’ll wear it. Karthus was overjoyed at the whole thing that he wore it every day leading up to Christmas. Mordekaiser was less enthused about the idea but Sona threatened him with much worse than death if he didn’t wear it.

Kayle is indifferent as she was only going along with their mute songstress’s ideas of a wholesome holiday that she had communicated was a tradition in all traditions to wear these ugly things.

A few loud claps distracted everyone from their mini conversations amongst themselves. Everyone turned to look at the maven and then she addressed to Kayle with a hand, flashing a grin at her.

Kayle raised a brow and shook her head with a sigh. Clearing her throat like an official about to make an important announcement, she started talking with a clear, loud voice. “We’re gathered here today to celebrate Pentakill’s first ever Christmas as a reformed band. I don’t have any other words to say, thank you. Enjoy.” 

And at that, everyone was already digging in. Kayle and Sona got seated at each end of the table.

The only one who was making a big mess of everything was Olaf who ate like a man on death row, grabbing a scoop of this, a whole leg of that, and just filling up his plate that Sona slapped his hand when he went in for seconds before even finishing his first plate. Despite her small size, everyone was afraid of the maven who has proven herself to be a formidable enemy after seeing her true nature when Mordekaiser had made her upset one time.

“This is so good!” Olaf mumbled with a mouth full of food, biting into another part of the turkey leg. His cheeks were bloated with food and everyone ignored how messily and loudly he’s eating in favour of talking amongst themselves.

Karthus entertained himself with a bit of mashed potatoes because he really didn’t need to eat, just taking little bits on his fork and putting it in his mouth to just get the flavour of it. “It could use a little more salt, miss Sona.” He critiqued it, waving his fork at her with an odd smile on those deathly thin lips.

Sona gave him a nod, glad for his words to better improve her cooking skills. It has come a long way since her first trials of cooking and nearly burning down the Pentakill residence. No one wanted to be near her for a while after that incident and forbid her from cooking in their kitchen.

Everyone now was enjoying themselves with smiles all around the table. Some more natural than others that looked to be forced. They all had laughs though, pointing at each other’s ugly sweaters and making fun of them, rating on its ‘ugliness.’

“Mine’s uglier than yours!” Karthus yelled from across the table.

“No! Mine is. Look at this Grumpy Cat Santa. It obviously makes mine the best one.” Kayle shot up from her seat, pointing to her shirt. She’s unwilling to lose the ugly sweater contest and who knew she was so competitive about such things?

The Pentakill house was full of holiday joy. A couple of old bandmates and new ones celebrating Christmas as a family rather than spending it alone. It brought happiness to the maven’s face. Mordekaiser and Yorick came out of their shell to spend it with the group and Karthus was enthused since the beginning.


End file.
